


Кранты

by InuTaisho



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году, кроссовер с другими фандомами.





	Кранты

\- Даже удивительно, что в результате он умер от настоящего сердечного приступа, - заметил последний Сакурадзукамори, вчитываясь в Тетрадь Смерти. Там было написано "Ягами Лайт убивает сибя ап стену" - И тут в двух словах три ошибки.  
\- Так специально надо. - Заметил женский голос откуда-то из-за его спины. Обладательницы этого голоса видно не было, но в воздухе пронеся аромат сакуры и многозначительно прокружилась пара лепестков.  
\- Ваш ход, Рюк-сан. - Сказал сидящий перед шахматной доской беловолосый подросток.  
\- Е2-Е4 - не глядя отмахнулся Рюк.  
\- Нет у вас фигур на Е2, - скучающим голосом заметил мальчик, и достал откуда-то большое красное яблоко. - А ведь это же классическая игра.  
Яблоко, в отличии от шахматной доски моментально привлекло внимание крылатого монстра. Тот быстро глянул на доску, переставил коня и, получив свою взятку, тут же вгрызся в яблоко зубами.  
\- Рюк-сан, а вы вообще кто? - спросил Сакурадзукамори откладывая Тетрадь в сторону. Он плохо понимал, зачем Сакура-сама велела ему сюда прийти.  
\- Шифыхами - сообщил Рюк, не переставая жевать.  
\- Чье Сикигами? - немного встрепинулся Субару. Вообще-то, в Токио сейчас не должно было быть достаточно сильных оммёдзи. А очередная реинкарнация Сэймэя вообще гуляла где-то в горах.  
\- Синигами, - поправил его "белый мальчик". - Бог смерти. Всегда хотел сиграть со смертью в шахматы.  
\- Да не умею я, - огрызнулся дожевавший яблоко Рюк.   
Мальчик морщится.  
\- Вот почему Сай не вселился в кого-нибудь лет на десять попозже? - спрашивает он, видимо, пустоту.  
\- Какой Сай? - в очередной раз удивляется Субару.  
\- Фудзивара-но Сай. - Отвечает ему женский голос и в воздухе снова пахнет сакурой. - Он, между прочим, прощатся залетал лет пять назад. Эх, не клинило бы его так на Го...  
\- Пять лет назад меня в Токио не было, откуда мне знать что там к вам залетало, - огрызается Сакурадзукамори.  
\- И это приводит нас к новому вопросу, - встрявает новый голос со стороны окна. - Где это всеяпонский сторож шлялся, пока творилось все это непотребство.  
\- В запое! - отвечает женский голос, прежде чем Субару успевает проворчать про "не ваше дело".  
\- Я вовсе не обязан караулить всяких там маньяков! - вместо этого проворчал он. - Да и кто вы такие, чтобы меня этим попрекать.  
\- Ну, - на подоконнике сидел молодой человек с соломенного цвета волосами до плеч, примерно такими же ухоженными, как стог сена. Помимо довольно вызывающего костюма, он мог похвастаться аккуратными рожками, хвостом и перепончатыми крыльями. - Это - парень ткнул пальцем в мальчишку, все еще сидевшем за шахматной доской - Ниар, guardian Angel Великобритании, а я, соответсвенно, guardian Demon. Мелло меня звать.  
\- Хренасе, - выразился Рюк. - А я-то гадал, что у вас за фигня с именами и возрастом.  
\- Миша, Мишенька, мишулечка, - хихикнул Ниар какой-то личной шутке.  
\- Ну вот и избавились бы от этого недразумения своими способами, - нахмурился защитник всей Японии.  
\- Нельзя, - пожал плечами Мелло. - Вот у Ниар есть большой огненный клинок for smiting, но это было бы нарушением правил. Гиенна огненная вообще положена только опосля.  
\- А из-за некоторых мы лишились детектива уровня Шерлока, - поморщился Н. - Кто теперь будет ковырять все эти преступления. Не Джеймс же.  
\- Ну, вы же все равно вмешались.  
\- В качестве людей. Все по правилам, - закатил глаза Мелло. - А теперь воробышку играть в детектива непонятно сколько.  
\- Люди такие скучные, - тухлым голосом сказал Ниар.  
\- Интересные! - не согласился Рюк.  
\- Ну, - Субару поморщился. - Ни чем не могу помочь. Извените, очень жаль.  
В воздухе покружились лепесточки. Вероятно, если бы у дерева были глаза, Сакура бы их многозначительно закатила.  
\- Да, нечего плакать над пролитым молоком, - подвел итог Мелло, материализуя шоколадку. - Почесали по домам.?  
Рюк изчез почти сразу, Ниар раскрыл белоснежный крылья и выпорхнул в окно вслед за Мелло. В небе они летели рядом и, казалось, о чем-то говорили.  
Субару проводил их взглядом, сообщим запаху сакуры:  
\- Так и быть, я больше внимания буду уделять своим обязанностям.


End file.
